The Miles That Separate - Akatsuki
by mysticaldragon11
Summary: The points of view of each member of Akatsuki as they are away from their lovers/partners. One Shot


The Miles That Separate

_A hundred days have made me older_

_Since the last time that I saw your pretty face_

_A thousand lies have made me colder_

_And I don't think I can look at this the same_

Kakuzu ran through the trees, the bounty on his shoulder. He was a day out from collecting his pay. He was covered in blood and sweat and his mask smelled of iron from the blood that had splattered his mask. He could change it but he was already running behind and he didn't mind the smell of blood so much. Hidan loved the smell of blood, better yet the smell turned him on. Kakuzu smiled behind his mask.

He was always so surprised by his lover and partner. He had to admit that doing this bounty alone was better because he didn't have to listen to Hidan bitch and complain about how long it was taking, but the quiet was a little too stifling. He missed his silver haired Jashinist. He shook his head as if to clear his mind. Although, he couldn't help but wonder what his zealot was doing at this particular moment.

_But all the miles that separate_

_They disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

Hidan was at that very moment cursing Kakuzu for being on a bounty when he could really use his help. His scythe slashed through a couple more ninja and blood ran from the blades. He used their blood to make the pentagram and pulled out his pike. He loved the sacrifices but not the fact that he had nearly been decapitated twice. He wasn't very good about being able to sew his own melon back on his shoulders.

He smiled and ran the pike into his chest. The ninja on the ground screamed. He was sure he should be dead already but the Akatsuki ninja was keeping him alive for as long as he could to torture him. After two more hours of torture Hidan finally finished the guy off and finished his prayer. He got to his feet and headed back towards the path he had been on. He wondered where Kakuzu was and weather he was okay. He was sure he probably was but he missed him and he worried when they were apart.

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby_

_And I dream about you all the time_

Deidara sat at the base. Everyone else was out on missions. Sasori was on a solo mission and to be honest, he was damn bored. He had made sculptures and walked around outside of the base collecting clay from the river. He was now sitting on the couch staring at the walls. Being a hidden base they didn't have the luxury of TV and electricity. They used lanterns and torches to light the base and their only sense of entertainment was threatening to kill each other on a daily basis.

He sighed. He wondered where Sasori was and if his red haired lover and partner was on his way back. He missed him and he was feeling quite horny. They hadn't had much alone time since the last mission on which they had sex once and were able to steal a kiss or two during the mission. Pein was on their asses nothing but good to get these Jinchuuriki (sp?) captured and to the base. Deidara stood and went up to their shared room. He lay down on the bed and prayed Sasori would get home soon.

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight _

_It's only you and me, yeah_

Sasori shot his scorpion tail out of Hiruko and obliterated three ninja in one shot. He was having a hell of a time trying to complete this mission when everywhere he turned there were guards. He had already taken out half of them but they still seemed endless. A good clay bomb would be appreciated right now. He was surprised that the lack of his usually babbling partner bothered him. Normally he welcomed the solitude. However right now he would give anything to have his partner and lover at his side.

The ninja went down two by two and three by three ever so slowly. He wanted to get back to the base and see his blond. They had only had sex once in the last month. Pein was relentless. He wanted to go home and fix his puppets, see his blond, maybe get some action and a good night's sleep wouldn't hurt. The accommodations out here sucked. He finished off the last of the guards as the sun was setting. Now he was going to see his blond and no one had better get in his way.

_The miles just keep rolling_

_As the people leave their way to say hello_

_I've heard this life is overrated_

_And I hope that it gets better as we go, oh yeah, yeah_

Zetsu was sure he had gotten rid of the ninja. So why then was he laying on the ground in a puddle of his own blood? He had been too damn cocky, that's why. Tobi had told him several times that he acted too cocky and that it would be the death of him someday. He hated to admit that he had been right. If Tobi had been with him on this mission, he would never have wound up in this situation. Tobi always had his back. However, Tobi was home being Madara at this point. Zetsu was on his own here.

He knew he could probably call for his lover. He would most likely be rescued but he couldn't see that look in his eyes when Tobi or Madara would look at him. Madara was cocky himself but reasonably so. Tobi was compassionate. He couldn't help but laugh thinking how Tobi/Madara was like him. A Schitzo. It hurt to laugh too much so he settled for a smile. He really was going to be in trouble if he didn't call for Tobi. He sighed and hologrammed himself. Madara looked at him for a moment before reality set in. "I am on my way, you hold on for me." He said and disappeared.

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby_

_And I dream about you all the time_

Madara changed into Tobi and headed out of the base. How many times had he told Zetsu not to get cocky? He knew it would come. Zetsu was without a doubt a strong stealthy fighter, but even the most elite fighters like them could make an honest mistake. Tobi ran as fast as his legs would carry him. He knew he would reach him soon. He recognized the area around Zetsu through the projection. He was scared and anxious as he thought of all the possible outcomes of this situation. Zetsu could not and would not die.

He came into the area and stopped to look around, following the chakra he made it to his lover's side. Zetsu held out his hand and Tobi took it, kissing the fingertips and whispering sweet nothings. Zetsu laid his head on Tobi's lap. Tobi stroked the green locks tenderly as he kissed his lover's lips. He picked Zetsu up and carried him in his arms as he fled back to the base to get his lover some medical attention. Pein would be able to heal him if anyone could. Zetsu lay his head on Tobi's shoulder, glad to be going home in the arms of his raven.

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight girl _

_It's only you and me_

Itachi stood on the edge of a cliff looking down. He had killed his target and slaughtered the whole ninja guard. What he hadn't expected was that the damn guy had a back up guard for that purpose. His Sharingan was overused and his eyes ached terribly. His head was pounding and he felt on the verge of throwing up. He looked back once more and then jumped. He landed on a ledge and slid over the side. He clung to the rocks as much as he could. His body was now screaming in pain from the slam against the rocks to keep him from plummeting to the abyss below.

He pulled himself over the edge just barely. He lay on the rocky ledge and wondered how Kisame was faring. He pushed himself to his feet and made his way down the side of the cliff until he reached the bottom. He congratulated himself on his fearlessness to do what was necessary to survive. He thought about Kisame again and how he was a fighting machine. Itachi admired Kisame's ability to fight until he remained the victor. Kisame was powerful and stealthy for someone of such great size. Itachi was drawn to him like a magnet to metal. It was Kisame that was now pressing him on when he wanted to lay on the ground and just sleep.

_Everything I know and anywhere I go_

_It gets hard but it won't take away my love_

_And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done_

_It gets hard but it won't take away my love, whoa_

Kisame stood on the edge of a river. He washed off the nasty gash in his arm. He hadn't expected to come out of that battle unscathed. He now wished he had Itachi's ability to see his enemies' whereabouts. He wrapped the wound in a gauze bandage and grabbed Samahada. He headed back towards the base and wondered how his tiny raven was. He hoped that Itachi was okay. He scoffed. Of course he was okay. He was magnificent. He had abilities that most ninja were jealous of. He just hoped his lover hadn't overused those abilities. Itachi was never one to stop when he reached his limit. He always pushed further.

Kisame picked up his pace. He hoped that when he got home he would see his lover in one piece and unharmed by that damn Sharingan of his. Itachi was a genius. He was brilliant and he was ruthless. He had seen the way Itachi fought with his eyes in battle and frankly it was scary. He had only been victim to the Sharingan once. He had never expected to come back from that unharmed. Itachi had taken pity though and spared him the mind shattering he was so good at. Kisame was eternally grateful. When he and Itachi had become lovers it surprised him how compassionate his raven could actually be. Thinking about his raven was driving him crazy and making him miss him more.

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby _

_And I dream about you all the time_

The Akatsuki moved at great speeds, trying to get back home to their partners and lovers. Tobi moved at lightning speed to help his lover who was injured. Kakuzu moving quickly to make up for lost time so he could get home to see if his Jashinist was still in one piece. Sasori moving as fast as Hiruko would allow him to get back to his blond for some much needed intimacy. Kisame moving with stealth and speeds that should be unreachable by someone of his size to get to his raven who most likely had overused his Sharingan again and Itachi moving so fast it would appear as if he were floating to get to his Shark who could always make him feel better after a battle.

They pushed on hoping to get home before nightfall, but until then….

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight girl it's only you and me, yeah oh yeah oh_


End file.
